Dimensional Slicing
The ability to slice through dimensions, which allows one to in order to cut through anything. Technique of Dimension Shifting and Distortion, variation of Space-Time Slicing and Absolute Attack, advanced variation of Cutting. Also Called * Anti-Dimensional Slash * Dimensional Blade/Cutter Capabilities The user utilizes Dimension Shifting to shift the "cutter/edge" from the originating third dimension to the fourth and back akin to a saw movement, and at the same time passing the blade through the target. The blade phases through the target while in a higher dimension, and then because no two things can exist in the same place at the same time in the same dimension, this causes the targeted object to be destroyed by the blade without any resistance; in short, the technique delays one's existence from the dimension to pass through and destroy physical objects. At more advanced levels, user can project a tear in dimensions for long-distance attacks, which creates a wave that distorts the dimensional barriers. Anything caught in the tear will be bifurcated, and the "blade" cannot be blocked nor deflected by conventional means due to its nature. The sharpness of these dimensional energy blades are so sharp, that a simple glance can cause aggravating cuts. In addition to the normal three and four dimensions of the space-time continuum, more advanced users can reach to the even higher dimensions of fifth and above, which are considered to be parallel worlds (or "multiverses") and alternate planes of existences. This can potentially create tears in dimensional barriers that act as a link to other worlds. Universal Differences The main difference between this power and Spatial Slicing is their style of execution and method of inflicting damage. While Spatial Slicing is removing or displacing a sliver of space and the matter occupying in it, Dimensional Slicing is to shift through the third and fourth dimensions back and forth while physically passing the cutter through the target to destroy matter. Higher-level Dimensional Slicing allows the user to affect the dimensional walls, creating inter-dimensional rifts. The difference with Space-Time Slicing is that Dimensional Slicing (at rudimentary levels) requires the user to transfer the attack through and back between different dimensions, which can be blocked by inter-dimensional based defenses, while Space-Time Slicing tears the continuum apart to inflict damage without the necessity of moving out of dimensions. Since the dimensions being sliced are usually restricted to the timeline of usage, the user cannot reach to alternate periods of time as Space-Time Slicing can, and henceforth cannot permanently kill those of Omnipresence. Also, while the rifts left behind in the space-time tear are usually deadly voids, dimensional ones are more of portals leading to other dimensions. Applications * Absolute Attack * Portal Creation and Dimensional Travel by creating dimensional rifts. * Damaging other-dimensioned targets, such as the dream realm, inner world and spiritual beings. Variations * Severing * Space-Time Slicing Associations * Cutting * Dimensional Distortion * Dimensional Manipulation Limitations * Can be blocked by other inter-dimensional techniques. * Cannot reach dimensions of other timelines. Known Users * Vergil (Devil May Cry) * Janemba (Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn) * InuYasha (InuYasha) * Shiki Ryōgi (Kara No Kyōkai) * Akua Shuzen (Rosario + Vampire: Season II) * Ling Ling Huang (Rosario + Vampire: Season II) * Tōhō Fuhai (Rosario + Vampire: Season II) * Gyokuro Shuzen (Rosario + Vampire: Season II) * Kazuma Kuwabara (Yu Yu Hakusho) Known Weapons * Caliburn (Highschool DxD) * Curtana Original (A Certain Magical Index) * Sword of Resonance (Berserk) * Yamato (Devil May Cry) * Dimension Sword (Dragon Ball Z) * Meidō Zangetsuha (InuYasha) * Hōgetsu Jigen-Tō (Rosario + Vampire: Season II) Gallery File:Carissa_Wielding_the_Curtana.png|Carissa (A Certain Magical Index) wielding the Curtana Original, which can sever dimensions and leave space-time tears that she can use as massive weapons and shields. File:Skull_Knight_Sword_of_Resonance.jpg|The Sword of Resonance (Berserk) can cut through the dimensional barriers, creating dimensional portals in its wake. File:Vergil DMC 3.jpg|Vergil (Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening) wields his powerful trade-marked sword, the Yamato. The blade is capable of cutting through anything, including dimensional barriers. File:Dimension Sword Attack.png|Janemba's (Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn) Dimension Sword can generate energy blades that distorts dimensions, which cannot be blocked and causes aggravating cuts. File:Touhou Fuhai Jigentou.jpg|Toho Fuhai (Rosario + Vampire: Season II) projecting a tear in between dimensions to create a long range cut, fast enough that even master assassin Akua barely dodged it. File:Akua Jigentou.jpg|Akua (Rosario + Vampire: Season II) transfers her hand to another dimension back and forth at a rate of 128 times per second... File:Akua Slice Armor.jpg|...so she could slice the her targets without resistance by physically disrupting their existence, or in her words, "postponing the dimension in which user exists". File:Akua Long Range Jigentou.PNG|Even without making physical contact with the enemy, Akua can expand her technique's range to slash through them by projecting a tear in the dimensions, capable of shattering barriers. File:Kuwabara's Dimension Sword.png|Kuwabara's (Yu Yu Hakusho) Dimension Sword can cut through dimensional barriers and psychic territories, as well as open up inter-dimensional portals. Category:Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Dimensional Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Arts Category:Magical Powers Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Rare Powers